What You Wish For
by LilSaiyanGoddess
Summary: First of all, this story is dedicated to Phillynz! I hope you enjoy, this idea was rolling around in my head since you started asking me who Serenity/Usagi was going to be paired with in another story. Be sure to read and review. When both a Pirate and a Princess each make a wish and it comes to fruition what are they to do.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I own nothing! I am simply and fan of both Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z as well as the amazing MegaKat. Her stories are inspirational and her genius created the Saiyan Language. There is a bit of language in this story. Also, I would like dedicate this story to Phillynz. Phillynz has been a faithful follower of my stories for many years and Phillynz is one of the reasons I began writing and publishing stories again. Thank you! Enjoy the story! It is a one shot. Be sure to read and review!**

It was peaceful; like it always was on the Moon Kingdom. The young blonde haired blue eyed princess of the kingdom currently sat under a stark white moon tree as she wove the flowers together forming a crown. She had time before her lessons and wanted some simple relaxation from the duties of a Princess of the Silver Millennium yet longed for excitement; something aside from her duties and lessons. She sighed as she looked up into the night sky watching as the stars twinkled with life. Her 18th birthday was in a matter of days and her mother had sat her down and informed her that she, Princess Serenity, was to make a choice in regards to a suitor. The blonde haired blue eyed Princess threw the ring of flowers she had been working on at the ground in frustration and flopped back unceremoniously onto her back. Her eyes tracing and following the designs and pictures of the night sky above her.

"It just isn't fair," her eyes landed on the beautiful blue and green planet below her home. She sighed heavily as she began to think out loud, rationalizing her options. "Endymion is not bad to look at," she thought of the dark haired prince of Earth with dark blue eyes and his tall lean and slightly muscular build, "but he is not very kind or understanding of my people's culture or heritage." She sighed as her thoughts durned to the prince of the Dark Moon, his silver hair, purple eyes and his height slightly taller than her and his toned body."Then there is Demande." She mussed as she traced the constellation of Orion with her right pointer finger. "He is kind to me, flatters me with all sorts of compliments and gifts, he is a very nice looking man but he is so jealous of any man that even looks at me and let alone tries to woo me. Demande is a very considerate and seems interested in our culture, heritage, and history." She closed her eyes making a wish as a shooting star passed over. "I wish there was a clear blatant sign and way of knowing who I am to be with."

A loud rumbling sound filled the air around her and as the ground around began to shake she looked up into the air to see what appeared to be a meteor hurdling towards the ground. She scrambled to her feet tripping over the long flowing white gown. She ducked behind the tree quickly as the meteor drew closer to the surface of the moon. After she heard the crash and felt the ground stop shaking she looked around the tree to see the smoke rising from the ground. Hesitantly she stepped from around the tree and walked towards the crash site.

"I said I wanted excitement." Her voice trailing off as she saw that what had crashed onto her home was not a meteor but a ship, a small spherical space ship and there was someone inside.

She rushed forward into the crater and reached out to touch the metal. She could feel the heat coming off of the small pod as her hand inched closer to the metal. She peered into the opening and saw a man with spiked black hair wearing some strange type of armor and a white cloak draped across his body. She jumped back suddenly when steam poured out from around the door as it began to open. Serenity took two steps backwards onto her dress causing her to slip and fall into the dirt. A hand reached out of the pod as the man emerged from the pod to stand towering above the young blonde woman. She watched on as he touched the strange device attached to his ear with a red lens over his left eye. The device started beeping as he turned to look at her.

Usagi couldn't hear anything else over the hammering sound of her heart in her chest and the blood rushing through her ears. She took in his appearance dark purple and black armor covered his torso, a brown belt was worn tightly around his middle, and a black bottoms that resembled underwear; leaving little to the imagination. He wore boots on his feet that stopped mid way up his calf. His white cape covered the right side of his body while the other side was thrown over his left shoulder hanging behind his back. Her eyes rested on his menacing looking face until their eyes came to meet one another. She saw his lips moving but couldn't hear the words over the sound of her own heart beat. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head.

"Forgive me, I didn't hear what you said." The blonde opened her eyes again to look up at the strange man only to find him crouched down to her level leaning very closely to her.

He took in her features; milky white skin, golden blonde hair in an usual style pulled up into two buns on either side of her head with long streams pouring down from them like a water fall, brilliant blue eyes, her lithe body was built nicely with a slender waist, thick hips, and ample breast modestly covered by her white dress did little to disguise her womanly looked at him as he held up his pointer finger on his right hand as he pushed the side of the device on his left ear. He motioned for her to continue speaking as he held his hand to the side button.

"I really didn't hear you. My friend Ami would call it shock. I did not expect to see a space ship land on the moon, ever. If you tell me your name and where you are from I'm sure we can help you get home. I speak many languages." She stopped talking when he signaled for her to be silent by holding up one finger.

"I'm glad you speak many languages but I do not." Their eyes locked again, their heart beats increasing as they were unable to look away from one another. "My name is Turles. You are?" His hand reached out towards her face without him thinking; lightly stroking her cheek.

"Serenity." Her breath caught in her throat as his lips turned upwards at her name being voiced and with the new ability fully understanding her words. "Where are you from, Turles?"

"Vegeta-sai and I am a Saiyan." He took note of how her eyes grew wide and her body stiffened momentarily at the mention of his planet and heritage. "Do tell me, what is your blood's origin?" He leaned closer to her, his eyes closed momentarily as his took a deep breath inhaling her scent. "You smell amazing, little one."

"I am Lunarian," she gulped nervously as her stomach felt strange as he moved closer to her with each passing second, "the Princess actually."

"Hmmmm. That explains why you smell divine, Ve'ho Serenity." He leaned forward, dipping his nose to sniff at her pulse point in her junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Turles," her voice was quiet and breathy as she felt him drag his nose from her ear to her shoulder. His lips grazed over the spot where her neck met her shoulder causing her to gasp. "What is this feeling? When you look at me, I feel weird." The blonde inhaled sharply as she felt his teeth nip at the spot on her left shoulder. "And when you kiss me there I feel warm and safe."

The tall Saiyan warrior pulled back to look her in the eyes, his tail unfurled from his waist and waived lazily behind him. He placed both his on either side of her chest as he leaned over her and pressed right knee between her legs; their bodies barely touching. "Tell me Ve'ho Serenity, are you scared? Do you fear me?"

She swallowed heavily fighting down the lump in her throat as their eyes locked again and the warm feeling once again filled her lower stomach with a new intensity. "No."

A low seductive purr filled the air around them. "That's good, k'sha, very good." He dropped his right hand to her hip as he began to trail slow lazy kisses up and down her throat. His tail increased the pheromones it was giving off as he scented her arousal, pleased that his mate was already attracted to him. Serenity's hand grabbed tightly onto his upper arms as he began to nibble on the sensitive flesh from her ear to her shoulder and she loudly gasped as she felt the fire inside of her grow hotter. His chest rumbled in a pleasing sound that reverbed through her being as he sensually dragged his tongue over the pulse point of her neck. "You taste amazing." He grabbed her hips in both his hands and flipped their position; he sat with his back against the space pod and her hips straddling his lap. Her dress fanned out around them keeping them covered. His hands left her hips and began to roam her body as he drank her in with his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes half closed with unbridled lust hiding behind them, and her breathing increased heavily. He bent his left leg up forcing her closer to his body as he leaned up and captured her ear lobe between his teeth.

"This feeling, k'sha," he spoke softly in her ear as he pulled her hips closer to his as his tail snaked its way under her dress to rub against her silky underwear, "is what is felt between mates when they feel hi'sha."

"The pull." Serenity gasped as she felt his tail slip beneath her underwear and stroke against her folds.

"Yes," Turles groaned as he pulled her hips down to grind against his. "Very good, na'ge ho m'yo. It pleases me that you know my language." His voice took on a deeper tone and a light growl of approval. "What do you know of hi'sha, na'ge m'yo?" He slipped the shoulders of her dress down and pressed kisses along the way.

"Undeniable," she moaned against him as her hips rocked of their own accord, "attraction."

"Tell me, o'sko na'ge m'yo, do you want me to stop? I need to know now before I take you, tuk'hir, tor'sha right here." He nipped gently at junction of her neck and shoulders causing her to moan and her grip to tighten on his arms.

"F'ri hi'nah!" She yelled as he bit down slightly harder on the sweet spot.

"Heu, k'sha, au ih o'sko." Turles's purr intensified as he ground his growing erection against the inside of her leg.

"Au f'ri r'sha'or m'eh," Serenity's head flew backwards as he pulled the top of her gown down and pulled her right nipple into his mouth as his hand ghosted over her left. "Mother wouldn't understand. Turles!" She cried out as she felt his tail slip in between her folds and her lower stomach tightening. "Tu'i au! Tor'ir m'eh! Mah'ni!" She cried out as she moved against him trying to increase the pleasure she was experiencing.

Turles quickly flipped her onto her back and quickly disappeared beneath her skirts. "Sh, your panties are soaked." He pulled the silk under garment from her and threw them into his space pod. His tongue teasingnly dipped between her folds to run over her sensitive bud as his tail began to move harder and faster inside of her. "K'sha," his purr vibrated through her core causing a chill to run throughout her, "you taste even better down here. So sweet and perfect and innocent."

"And all yours, R'sha." Serenity moaned which spurred Turles on.

He grabbed onto her hips as he began to devour her causing her to squirm against his sweet assault and moan out his name. Suckling and nibbling at the apex of her woman hood he removed his tail from entrance only to receive of groan of dissatisfaction from his blonde mate that lie writhing beneath him.

"Worry not, Ve'ho," he waved his tail lazily behind him. "I'm going to take good care of you." He slowly slid one finger inside of her. "Rad'ir ih m'eh, rad'ir like this and I will give you more pleasure than you'll ever know." He slowly slid a second and third finger inside of her stretching and preparing her for what was to come. He could feel her writhing and hear her moaning from under the layer of silk and tulle that made up her skirt.

"Turles," Serenity moaned as her back arched upwards. "Buh'tir." She pulled at her skirts trying to get them out of the way. "M'eh buh au," she moaned loudly as he suckled furiously and hooked his fingers inside of her. "Au . . . t'ui au!" Once she had pulled her skirts out of the way she threaded her fingers into his wild black hair. "Tor'ir m'eh d'ha! Turles!" She screamed loudly as she climaxed at his mouth and hand, her entire being tingled and felt as if it were on fire.

The Saiyan warrior slid up her body pressing his hardened member against the inside of her leg. He placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her eyes to his. "I'm going to mark you as mine first, it will make the pain far less. This is a Saiyan marriage and if you wish for it to be a full bond you will need to return tor'sha. Cril, r'sha m'yo?"

"G'in. T'au!" Her hands threaded into his thick hair and was amazed at how soft it was. Tugging softly on his hair she pulled his lips to hers, kissing him hungrily.

He pulled his lips from hers trailing kisses down her neck stopping at the soft junction where it met with her shoulder. Placing himself at her entrance he nibbled on the sensitive flesh. "Ready?" His voice had grown deeper and a constant rumbling emitting from his chest. He felt her shake her head yes as her fingers continued working their way through his hair and rubbing his scalp lightly with her finger nails. He began sinking his teeth into her soft flesh while simultaneously filling her with his girth. As he felt the resistance of her maiden opening his beast broke the rest of the leash and filled her quickly and instantly. He sunk his teeth the rest of the way into her flesh tasting her blood hit his tongue. He groaned as he wrapped his arm under her hips tilting them up to meet his. His tail slipped between her legs rubbing her sensitive bud causing her gasp and buck against him. Her grip on his hair intensified as he felt her tightening around him.

"G'in r'sha m'yo," he placed his forehead against hers as he increased his speed. "Come for again, just like that." He thrust harder into her as he held back his own release. "So wet," he pulled her into his lap into a sitting position. "So hot," he rocked her hips against his helping her learn what to do. "So tight," he took her nipple into his mouth as his fingers teased her left nipple; all the while his tail never stopped his motion on her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Heu, Ren," he switched to the other nipple, "If you are going to bite me you need to do it soon. I'm so close." He inhaled sharply as he felt her teeth sink into left side of his shoulder. He thrust into her from below. "O'sko na'ge m'yo. Rad'ir v'nu; v'nui ih v'nui ih v'nui. G'in r'sha!" He cried out as he felt her tighten around him again.

"Turles," Serenity whined as she tried to keep pace with his movements. "Can't keep up. Buh'tir," she pleaded as she tried to convey what she needed.

Turles reached through the bond sensing her urgent need for him, more of him specifically. He pulled out of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He lifted her skirts entering her swiftly from behind. Placing both hands on her hips he pulled her backwards to meet him with every thrust.

"G'in, Turles, g'in!" She moaned loudly, her voice growing louder with every thrust. "Tapa'or m'eh ish!" She threw her head back causing her hair to finally come free of unique hair style.

He pulled her up with her back up flush against his armored chest. Her wrapped his left arm across her chest over her shoulder while his right hand dipped down between her legs teasing her folds. He gently bit into her mark again causing another orgasm to explode from her small body. He kissed her mark as he whispered in her ear, "You are so responsive to my touch, r'sha. Rad'ir ih m'eh v'nui." He latched onto her mating mark once again pulling a strangled moan from her lips she moaned his name and threaded her hand into his hair and with the other she gripped the back of his neck. She held onto him tightly as her body moved of it's own accord. "Rad'ir ih m'eh, na'ge!" Turles roared and bit into her mark for the last time as he exploded inside of her. He leaned back on his heels and held her close to him. He glanced down at his mate, her chest heaving as breathed heavily, her hair sticking to both of their bodies, and he blue eyes half kidded and blown with her spent passion.

"Rada Ve"ho, let's get you dressed." He chuckled as she lazily waved her arm.

"Can't move, just stay here with you like this." She reached up with left arm and touched the side of his face.

"R'sha," he pulled her palm to his lips and kissed her wrist softly, "you should rest. Esi." He pulled her dress back up over her shoulders to cover her and pulled himself from her earning a moan from his mate's lips. He quickly tucked himself back into his armor and stood carrying bridal style to his space pod. He sat in the ship with his mate nestled in his arm and her head resting against his chest. The dark haired Saiyan watched her as the door sealed shut and the chamber filled with the gas effectively lulling the pirate to sleep.

_'Seems as though D'ra and Cha heard my prayers and blessed me with you. The only wish I have ever been granted; Serenity.' _Were the last thoughts Turles had as he drfted off to sleep with his nose burried in his mate's hair, her scent filling his nose.


End file.
